Methods and compositions are known that utilize absorbent materials in litter boxes and animal cages in an effort to efficiently and effectively collect animal urine and/or feces. Currently, there are generally two types of consists of an absorbent particulate material, which acts to absorb animal dross until the material reaches a saturation point, at which time the litter must be replaced. Unfortunately, without chemical additives, until the saturation point is reached the soiled absorbent material can grow mold and/or emit an objectionable odor requiring frequent replacement with fresh litter.
Clumping types of litter are currently the most popular litter on the market. In this type, the portion of the wetted granular litter forms a solid agglomerate, or clump, usually within a short period of time. This clump can then be easily removed while the rest of the granular litter remains.
Clay is currently the most commonly used absorbent material in both clumping and non-clumping types of animal litter, as it is able to absorb a substantial amount of liquid. However, due to the costs associated with mining and shipping of clays, litters made from this material tend to be more expensive and environmentally destructive than that produced from organic wood-based sources such as sawdust, waste paper, pulp, husks, wood pellets and the like. Furthermore, clays contain silica, a known carcinogen. Thus, the use of silica containing compounds raises health concerns for both the animal involved and the person changing the litter. Moreover, clumps of clay do not readily break down in water and may clog household plumping.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,049 to the present inventors (herein incorporated by reference in its entirety) has effectively solved these problems utilizing a simple and elegant procedure for the creation of a non-clumping, all-natural litter that is biodegradable, odor controlling, dustless, smooth throughout continued handling and capable of absorbing 5 times more fluid than clay. In particular, this invention exploits the odor neutralizing properties inherent in southern yellow pine, which eliminate volatile odors (e.g. mercaptan, amines, skatole gases) emitted from animal waste without the need for additional artificial additives.
While much of the prior art discloses the use of organic wood-based sources as a preferred or alternative embodiment, until the advent of the aforementioned method to the instant inventors few manufactures have been able to create a wood-based particulate litter that is economical to produce. These wood-based animal litters are expensive to fabricate, as they are often difficult to manufacture. Wood-based litters typically require multiple applications of aqueous additives (e.g. biocides, deodorizers, pesticides and the like), followed by a drying step in order to create litters with the desired properties.
Thus, what is lacking in the prior art is a clumping animal litter with superior absorbance and enhanced clumping properties that remains intact under mechanical stress, yet economical to produce and inhibits mold growth. Ideality the animal litter composition would use industrial or agricultural byproducts, thereby providing an economical and environmental friendly litter that is able to readily disperse when disposed into the household plumbing system.